Small Bump
by RedvineWarbler
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are finally going to have a baby... right? Emotional roller coaster, right here. Warnings: Sad ending... I guess. So if you don't want that, then don't read. Possible trigger of miscarriage. I guess you can tell from the title, if you know anything about Ed Sheeran's song "Small Bump". One-shot.


When they were met with the news, Blaine broke down crying and Kurt thanked the news bearer and hung up the phone. He touched Blaine's shoulder and said "I'm gonna go back to my design planning."

And he left.

Blaine's sobs grew louder as he collapsed onto the couch, his eyes wetting his hands which supported his head.

* * *

"I want something good to come out of this." Debbie said to the adoption agent. "Is there like a gay couple on your records that's been waiting for ages?"

The agent blinked and typed something into his computer. He flipped the monitor around to show the 16 year old girl. On the screen was a picture of two men who were smiling sort of awkwardly at the camera.

"Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson." The man announced. "They've been on our records for almost six years now. They've been on our records for the longest amount of time."

The girl stuck out her lip in thought. "Can I meet them? I'd like to give my baby to them, I think."

"Absolutely."

* * *

When Blaine went to bed that night, Kurt was still in his office, drawing, supposedly.

And when Blaine woke up, he looked beside him to find Kurt's pillow untouched, and the blanket un-creased on Kurt's side.

Shakily, he got out of bed and walked down the hall to Kurt's office. The door was half open.

He looked through it to see Kurt sitting in his chair at his desk, still in his clothes from the day before. His hair was slightly rumpled. Blaine almost smiled, but stopped himself. Kurt had his back to Blaine, and was furiously scratched a pencil over a piece of paper.

He cleared his throat. "Kurt."

No answer or acknowledgement.

He spoke a bit louder. "Kurt do you want breakfast?"

Kurt lifted his head from his work, but didn't turn around. He lifted his wrist and checked his watch, gasping slightly. "N-no thank you, Blaine." He turned slightly, towards Blaine, so Blaine could see part of his face.

And he turned back.

Blaine stood there for a moment, before speaking again. "Okay, well... Just let me know if you need something." Kurt nodded and picked up his pencil again.

* * *

Debbie liked the couple. And it was obvious that they were thrilled with the news. One of them, Kurt, she thought it was, squealed and hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around before realising that she was pregnant and he probably shouldn't be doing that. "Oh! I'm sorry sweetie I shouldn't have done that oh, are you okay?"

Debbie laughed and grasped the man's forearms as he grasped hers. "I'm fine, Kurt, really."

"Oh good, good." Kurt said, grinning. He looked to Blaine, who was standing to the side, watching and smiling like an idiot. Kurt let go of Debbie and let Blaine speak to her.

Blaine stepped towards Debbie. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Tears were in his eyes. "You, you have no idea how long we've been waiting. I just... thank you." Debbie opened her arms and smiled, inviting Blaine in. He grinned and hugged her gently.

He pulled away. "Is the baby okay?" He asked softly.

"She's fine." Debbie said, patting her tummy.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other suddenly, and Debbie noticed their quick movements, wondering what had just happened.

The she realised. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know if you'd want to know the sex or-"

But Kurt was smiling, breathing a noisy breath in and out through his nose and his lips opened into a grin. Blaine had an equally ecstatic look on his face. He was biting his bottom lip and laughing out of pure joy. The two men leaned in to each other and embraced one another. "We're going to have daughter." One of them whispered to the other. She wasn't quite sure which one said it. The words were so quiet and gentle.

"Okay, well let's get these papers signed then, shall we?" The adoption agent spoke up and everyone turned towards the other man in the room they had long since forgotten about. They all laughed. Even the agent.

* * *

During that day, and the days following, Blaine made and answered calls, so their families knew what was going on. But Kurt stayed in his office.

Blaine went down to the supermarket to get some things. He asked Kurt if he needed anything, but Kurt barely looked up from his work to respond.

Blaine cried every night, in a cold and lonely bed, hoping that Kurt would join him.

But he never did.

So one night, five nights after it happened, Blaine lay awake in bed. He couldn't get to sleep, and tears threatened to run from his wide open eyes.

He rolled his head looked at the red lights that bleared from his clock.

1:18

He sighed, and got out of bed.

He blinked, and the tears fell.

He walked down the hall to Kurt's office. Music was playing softly in the poorly lit room. "Kurt." He said, groggily. Kurt looked up suddenly from his work, clearly not expecting to hear any voice. He dropped his pencil with a clatter.

Kurt turned around to face his husband. "Blaine, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question." Blaine said, stepping into the room and walking towards his husband.

Kurt sighed but said nothing, turning his head to the side.

Blaine knelt on the floor and raised his hand to Kurt's cheek, caressing his cheekbone lightly. "You haven't slept at all, have you?" Blaine made Kurt look into his eyes. He could see bags under his bloodshot eyes. His normally bright irises were dull and dark. Kurt closed and opened his eyes slowly, clearly hurting as he did so.

He let a breath out of his nose. "How long has it been?"

"Five days." Blaine answered without hesitance. He took a shallow breathe as Kurt closed his eyes and frowned.

"Please Kurt, please come to bed or- or eat something, please just come out of this room, please." Blaine and held Kurt's face in both of his hands pressed his forehead to Kurt's.

He took a deep breath and looked straight into Kurt's eyes that were now open, staring.

Neither of them said anything, the moment almost too fragile to break but then,

"We lost our baby." Blaine said, forcing out each word as if it pained him.

Kurt took in a shaky breath, and a high, strained noise came with it.

"And I need you to mourn her with me."

Kurt scrunched his eyes, but no tears fell.

"Please, Kurt."

Kurt started to hyperventilate. Blaine closed his eyes and pressed even more into Kurt, like he was trying to see into his mind.

"I want to cry." Kurt spoke, quietly. Blaine opened his eyes again, to find Kurt looking down towards the neckline of Blaine's pyjamas. "But I can't.

"W-why can't you cry, Kurt?"

Kurt looked back up. "I-I don't know."

Silence burned into the room, until Blaine noticed the music playing in the background.

_And you can lie with me, with your tiny feet..._

"I'm trying, Blaine. Th-this has been on rep-p-peat for a while now."

Blaine sang along with a line of the music. "So I can keep you safe..."

"I've been torturing myself and I – but I can't... I can't-" Kurt was hyperventilating again. Blaine moved his hands to the back of Kurt's neck. "Shh, shh Kurt, it's okay." He pressed a small kiss to Kurt's lips. "It's okay." He kissed him again, longer this time. And after a few seconds, he tasted salty water on Kurt's lips. He pulled away to look at Kurt.

Now tears were pouring out of his eyes. They weren't stopping, and for that, Blaine was grateful. He moved his hands around Kurt's torso and held him tight, letting his own tears flow from his eyes. He put his head on Kurt's shoulder and stood up, bringing Kurt with him. "Will you come to bed now, Kurt?" Blaine whispered. He felt Kurt nod against his neck.

Somehow they found their way to their bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, still holding each other. Kurt was still wearing the same clothes as five days ago but Blaine covered them up, nonetheless in their blankets.

They clung to each other all night, feeling a lot warmer and safer and clearer minded than they had in the last five nights.


End file.
